Choices Of An Angel
by Katraa
Summary: How far will you go for the one you love? Sometimes that point can be a little too much .. and you tend to lose yourself. [kratos x yuan]
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea when I was eating. I was like, a Yuan story! All about Yuan, for Yuan. Lol x) I'm not going to rant this time, just get on with the story. This is like for all those Yuan fans **

News; Recentely I have updated this story. It'll work alittle better now for Yuan's and Kratos' relationship, seeing I thought the end of this chapter was alittle too, fluffeh.

* * *

**Choices Of An Angel**

**By: Katandshadow**

**Chapter One: The Choices We Make**

**Yuan POV

* * *

**

_It was cold. A Sheer, un tolerable cold feeling. All the walls seemed like they were trapping me, trapping me in a void of darkness, loneliness, and nothing-ness.. All I could feel was the cold and a horrible feeling like my heart was being torn out over, and over again. Time didn't seem to past. I was lost, lost in this world…_

I could barely see two inches in front of me. Either my eye-sight had betrayed me or this darkness was of the magic type. I'm just starting now to awake from a deep sleep. The question on where I am is lingering on my lips. For some reason, my hands are tied together along with my feet. The presence of this room was unlike anything I had ever felt before. Damn, what the hell was going on?

Then it hit me again. Like a stake through my bruised heart. She was really gone. There was no turning back whatsoever. The deed had been carried out like planned, but this feeling of shock and despair kept creeping back over me.

I felt like a prisoner trapped in my own soul. Just felt like I was sitting here, waiting to be executed. But now, I finally realized what had happened. Something I never wanted to happen, I couldn't believe he had done it. I was granted an eternal damnation without Martel. But worse then that, I had been implanted with this weird crystal like object that had given me more powers then even a Summon Spirit. I had been turned into an angel against my will.

The darkness seemed to only be getting worse. I felt isolated, alone, and broken. Nothing left but fragments of my old self. Was this really what it felt like to live forever?

"Yuan?"

The voice was strong and concerned. I tried to turn my head to see where the voice came from, but even then, a single movement caused horrible pain. I felt like I was dieing, but I knew that would never happen.

"Yuan… are you still there?"

The voice sent sharp pangs of pain through my head. I wanted to yell for him to stop, but I couldn't speak. Footsteps suddenly blasted through my mind as I could vaguely see Kratos' figure besides me. He stood there, no reaction at all. I held my head in pain and my body felt enormously numb.

"He changed you into an angel I see. Here take this, this should subdue the pain for now," He spoke, every word he said felt like spikes being shoved into the flesh of my skin. I could feel ice cold sweat roll of my face and onto the floor. Kratos passed me a vial; I still had my hands wrapped together. He moved it to my mouth and tilted it so the silver liquid trickled into my mouth.

The last feeling I could remember was relief and a feeling of overwhelming angst and fatigue. I shut my eyes and drifted into a dark, almost dream-like trance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuan, Yuan wake up,"

I twitched my eyes uneasily and felt a blanket wrapped around my body. I was somewhere other then where I had been a few moments ago. Slowly, I felt my blood flow through my body and I began to feel normal once more. I remained stiff, not wanting to feel anymore pain; emotionally or physically.

"Yuan, come on, get up,"

I felt Kratos shove me and I rolled over. _What the hell does he want?_ I groaned angrily and cracked open and eye and saw my comrade standing before me, but something was different about him. Something I didn't realize until now. He had wings of Cruxis. They extended and seemed almost ghost-like transparent. I was lost for words as I sat up. A pulsing head ache came on and I clenched my teeth angrily.

"What… happened," I managed to say. I didn't want to thank Kratos for what he had done to help me. I wasn't actually sure what he **had **done. A slight smile covered his face. That was a first. Usually he only smiled when Martel spoke to him. And that thought burned a whole through me once more. She was really gone. Damnit, I wish I could have stopped this from happening.

"You were on the verge of collapsing, and I managed to drag you out of Mithos' Castle before you were turned into a lifeless being," Explained Kratos. I couldn't grasp all of this. More so I didn't want to grasp this idea. I felt like I was going to faint once more, but managed to remain still.

"I see he turned you against your will also," I Muttered. My voice was filled with an icy coldness. I never wanted to be this way. I wanted to die. I wanted to feel her warmth around me again. I wanted to be with her for eternity, but as it was now, I would never be able to see her, or feel her again.

"Yes. And you also were granted wings," Kratos spoke softly. I glanced over my shoulder, disdainfully and saw a set of light lavender wings. Just like Kratos'. I felt like a ghost trapped in the bridge of life and death. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my fist with furry.

"Damnit Mithos, why the hell would he do this. Why would he cruse us with an eternal damnation. I don't want to live anymore Kratos, I really don't. Damnit," I kept my eyes closed tightly. I felt the presence of my wings. They felt like air on my back. A strong feeling of power I knew I would never be able to control. And it hurt me. I just wanted to die, but I couldn't. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't.

"Yuan…" I could feel sympathy in Kratos' voice. I remained still and crossed my arms. I wanted it all to end. Was this the true meaning of power? I had no choice to be this way. I couldn't turn back if I wanted to.

"The Choices we make now, Yuan, will affect our lives ahead. Remember that, don't do anything rash. And, although I hate to admit this, I'll always be there for you," He spoke softly. He felt a pang of relief when he said that. I wasn't much of a talker or one that strived for a companion, but just the thought of someone there for me relieved the slightest bit of pain.

"…" I couldn't thank Kratos. It wasn't like me to thank Kratos at all. Usually I ignored him or just remained silent. But it was different. He knew what I was thinking but didn't point it out.

"I won't ask you to thank me Yuan," Kratos muttered sitting down . I didn't reply but say where I was. I knew he didn't understand how I was feeling. He never lost someone that was dear to him. He didn't know how I was feeling. But for some reason I felt close never him. I just couldn't tell him to go away. He was the last person I had left.

"Kratos," I began, opening my eyes once more and starring at my wings in disgust. My heart beat so fast I could barely breathe. He looked over at me and gave a meek look. He didn't seem to be enjoying his transformation either. I could tell it from the way he scarred blankly.

"Hmm..?" He asked glancing over. I cloud barely bring myself to say anything. My heart felt broken in so many ways I couldn't' stand it. I closed my eyes and spoke.

"Nevermind," I replied bitterly. My head still had that feeling of agony, like nothing was real, but I had to stay awake. I didn't fully _trust_ Kratos, but he had saved me.

"So, what do you plan on doing now? Seeing Mithos has fled to Derris-Kharlan?" Kratos suddenly asked. Curiosity filled his garnet eyes as he dared a glance over at me. Puffing out my cheeks angrily, I bite down on my bottom lip.

"How am I supposed to know the answer to a question like that! You're such a heartless human," I muttered, avoiding Kratos' wandering gaze. Sure we had our moments where we seemed like old buddies, but more then often we were fighting, or attempting to cause each other pain.

"You're pain's speaking," Kratos injected. It wasn't a returning bit of anger, but in fact a observation. Sighing, I didn't look at Kratos. Just kept my eyes on my feet.

"Why is it affecting me worse then you," I hissed back. He didn't seem to be in pain at all. Why was it just me that had to deal with such agony. It wasn't fair. Nothing was.

"I know how to deal with it, you don't. Now, get some sleep Yuan, and we'll figure out what we're going to do in the morning," Kratos whispered. Sharply turning back to him, to protest about doing anything with him, I found myself un capable of quarreling at this moment. The pain was horrible, and the choice I had to make between living a life without love and friends or the choice to have someone who had always been there for me. The choice was obvious. And I knew it was a choice I had to make. I was transformed into an angel and that's the way things were going to be.

"Tha-," I began to say.

"Just go to sleep," He retorted, and I closed my eyes. For some odd reason, I didn't even know, I felt safe and warm for the first time after Martel had gone. Although Kratos didn't know how I felt, I'm sure he would stay by my side, as odd as it sounded. We had our own choices to make…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**YUAN AND KRATOS STORY! MWAHAHAHHA! It is so spiffeh! I mean really, it is so spiffeh! I got this idea from a giant random pear in the road by my house. I thought, Hey let's write an angst story about Yuan and Kratos. Like when Yuan turned into an angel! I might continue but what note should I continue on? I like the title and whole idea of Yuan's POV. I think I like writing as yuan! Mwahaha! Please review, I command you all to review for me! I want many reviews. Please! Kratos says to review! heheheh**


	2. With You By My Side

**Hurray for chapter two. Ok, whatever, I'm continuing whether I get reviews or not. Yep yep, I'm a stubborn idiot! Ahem, I just love this pairing, well more so the characters themselves, I'm not much into yaoi, so don't worry, I won't put that much in it. Erm, Anyways, Let's start!**

**Choices Of An Angel**

**Chapter Two: With You By My Side**

**Katandshadow**

"_Are you gone and onto someone new? I needed somewhere to hang my head, without your noose.  
You gave me something that I didn't have, but had no use. I was too weak to give in, Too strong to lose.  
My heart is under arrest again, but I break loose. My head is giving me life or death, but I can't choose.  
I swear I'll never give in, I refuse…_"

It was a bright morning. A few iridescent rays of sun managed to come in through the curtains that had been put up for privacy. Not much privacy if you counted how many times Kratos has barged into the room without even a thought of MY privacy. It was one of those morning where I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to sleep my life away, somewhere safe and warm where I knew nothing else mattered.

Then there came a knock. It was so familiar I rolled over without a thought. This was Kratos' 'normal' morning routine. How did he find time to style that mess of hair on his head, and then wake me up, cook breakfast (which wasn't ever good, oh might I add) and then wake me up before dawn?

"Yuan, unlock this door now,"

It was my plan. I didn't want him barging in every morning so I locked the door. He was more of a pain then a help. Never leaving me alone for a minute. I snickered in my sleep and closed my eyes again. A few minutes later a jolt from the door sent it smashing down on me. I sprung up in my bed and cussed loudly.

"KRATOS?"

Kratos starred blankly from where the door had been. He shook his head and seemed like he was going to laugh. Of course, I didn't find this funny. I felt like ripping his head off, but that wouldn't solve anything. Well, wouldn't solve ALL my problems with him. Knowing my luck he'd come back to haunt me.

"You had it coming. Didn't I tell you not to lock your door. What if something devasting had happened?" Kratos complained, walking over to pick up the door. I gave him my famous, like-I-care look.

"If something like that happens, don't wake me. I'd rather die," I replied grabbing my pillow, laid back down, and covered my ears. I could tell that Kratos had sighed heavily. He sat down at the edge of the bed. I just wanted him to leave me alone. Was that too hard for his tiny brain to understand!

"Yuan, get up. We have to go somewhere," Kratos replied, angry now. I could hear him un-sheath his sword. Right, he always did that to scare me. I knew he'd never attack me, nor I would to him. But just the thought of us betraying each other felt like leeches at my heart.

"Bring my back a souvenir," I replied coldly, still under my pillow. Kratos groaned and got up and left the room and slammed the door, wait there wasn't a door. He slammed an invisible door. I could hear footsteps going down the stairs. Finally, a little alone time. I stretched out and took the pillow off my face and starred at the ceiling. I sighed and extended my wings from my back.

"Whatever, Kratos," I spoke to myself. I got up and picked up the door and put it back into place. After a few moments, I had changed from my night clothes to my normal ones. Although I had no intentions to leave the house. More then likely Kratos had gone off already.

"Wonder if he left Noishe," I yawned and made my way down the stairs. Damn, we had to do something about this creaking. It was like a chainsaw sound, but more calmer. I made my way into the kitchen and sat down. This annoying feeling of grogginess never seemed to go away.

"Awooo"

I glanced from where I sat out the open door. I stood up and peaked around the door frame to see Kratos talking to Noishe. Not wanting to let him know I was there, I watched in silence. Kratos extended a hand to the protozoan and Noishe replied with a soothing bark. Although Kratos had always claimed he hated pets, I knew he loved Noishe more then anything. I sighed and went back into the kitchen, oblivious now of Kratos.

"…." I remained silent as I starred down at Kratos' coffee mug and empty plate. I was so costumed to eating breakfast with him, I wasn't used to the sudden change. But, right now I was more mad then anything else at a certain auburn hair man.

I took his plate and pushed it far away from where I sat. I wasn't hungry. That was unusual, to say the least. I was always one to eat, no matter how much Kratos' cooking sucked. It was a mix between a kind gesture and the need for food that made me eat it. Although I found Kratos annoying at times, I would never forget what he had done a few months ago for me. I thought of what could have happened if he hadn't have brought me out of Mithos' Castle. I would be one of Yggdrasill's pwns.

"You're awake,"

I glanced over and saw Kratos at the door. I didn't reply, but pretended to ignore him. Kratos gave a stern look at me and and I sighed.

"What bug climbed up your ass?" I asked bitterly to Kratos. He didn't seem offended, but more so annoyed with my rash behavior this morning. I starred at him, as if I wanted him to laugh. "It's a joke, lighten up," I muttered looking back down at my own mug. Kratos walked over and sat down across from me. I probably would have smacked him if he sat down next to me.

"Is something bothering you, Yuan?" He asked, almost in a whisper. I didn't look up at him, just starred at my mug. Yea, something was, him. But I guess I would complain if he wasn't here too.

"No…"I replied. I still didn't look him in the eye. He could always tell when there was something wrong. Always…

"Liar," He replied grabbing his mug from where I had pushed it to. I glanced up at him, finally, and sighed.

"I said it's nothing," I was a bit angry at his constant nagging.

"So what is 'it'," Kratos asked. Damnit! Did he have to analyze everything I said. That was one of the things I hated about him. I shook my head angrily.

"Where did we have to go anyhow?" I asked with a sigh. A slight smirk rolled across Kratos' face. He just had to toy with me. Always had to.

"I've heard news about a society that wants to join with Cruxis to fight alongside Mithos to dominate the worlds," He began. I raised an eyebrow. So it was business, it was always business with Kratos. I slowly spoke, uneasily.

"I have something I wanted to ask," I said uneasily. I had never asked him this before, but I'm sure even Mithos had wanted to know this as well.

"What is it?" He asked, with a bit of interest. I sighed and looked at my mug.

"Why did you join up with us?" I began. Kratos tilted his head in puzzlement. I didn't look up when I spoke.

"Us?" He asked. So Kratos was either dense or he wanted me to say the name that killed me. I glared at him trying to explain. He didn't get what I was trying to tell him.

"Mithos and the rest of us," I managed to explain without saying her name. I looked back up at Kratos, hoping for some sign of sympathy towards me, but no.

"Oh you mean Martel, Mithos and you," He spoke. There it was, a pang of hurt blasted through me. How could he just play with her name. Just throw it around without any good intent. I felt like killing him at that moment.

"How could you speak of her in vain, you damn bastard!" He yelled standing up with furry. Kratos didn't react, but motioned for me to sit back down. Why was he acting like a foolish parent with on feelings. He never loved anyone.

"Yuan, calm down. You have to learn to accept what happened, and move on with your life. And to answer your question, I was a mercenary merely looking for some extra money," He spoke watching me. I flinched once more. What a selfish piece of crap.

"So it was for a greedy reason," I hissed at him, wanting more then ever to end my eternal damnation. Kratos starred blankly at me. He didn't understand what I had to live with. The feeling that I let her down.

"At the time… yes, but if it came down to it, I would have stuck by your side no matter what the cost,. "He spoke, finally in sympathy. I couldn't tell if this was a twisted lie or something he actually meant. I relaxed a bit.

"… And yet you still stay by my side…"I looked down almost not wanting him to see me like this. I had reacted foolish to his pure intentions. It was true, he never left my side for an instant. And to think of him leaving, it burned a whole in my heart.

"Yuan, like I said, I'll stand by you, and make sure you'll be ok," Kratos murmured silently. I looked over at him, with a look of thanks. So many times had he saved me from the darkness of myself. So many times…

"_Has someone taken your faith? Its real, the pain you feel. The life, the love, You die to heal. The hope that starts, The broken hearts. You trust, you must…Confess"_

**Author's note:**

**Better then I expected, I am so grinning! I love Yuan and Kratos! Review please. I beg of you!**


	3. An Unknown Illness

Inspiration hits hard. I wasn't going to write another chapter for awhile but something last night changed my mind. I almost had a heart attack, then danced around my room screaming. What did I find? My beloved CD with the song Hemorrhage in my hands by Fuel. I squeaked so loudly since I've lost the cd for a year now. I will never lose it again. I love this song!

**Choices Of An Angel**

**Chapter Two: An Unknown Illness**

**By: Katandshadow**

"_Memories are just where you laid them, Dragging the waters til the depths give up their dead. What did you expect to find? Was it something you left behind? Don't you remember anything I said when I said, Don't fall away and leave me to myself .Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again. And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands. Love lies bleeding_"

Another morning. I had already been up for a few moments but immediately knew something was wrong. The usual rays of sun were corrupted by a storm sending massive amounts of rain down upon the roof of our house. It had been so long since I heard the sound of rain. It was one of the things that soothed me. I twitched and realized another thing was wrong, Kratos hadn't made his daily routine on breaking the door down to awake me. That bothered me. He did it every morning I wasn't used to waking up normally.

Slinking into my clothes I walked into the hall. I was ready to smell the odd odor that followed Kratos' cooking, but no, nothing wafted in the air. That sent a shrill of alarm down my spine. Although Kratos wasn't good at it, he always cooked for us in the morning. I mean, I wish he wouldn't, but still. This wasn't like him at all.

"Kratos?" I spoke, more so to myself. Maybe Kratos had some of his urgent news he had to attend to. Or maybe he started his PMS, now that was a horrifying thought. I shrugged off that thought and made my way down the stairs, to the kitchen and were Kratos' room was.

"Kratos, where the hell are you?" I called a little disturbed of this silence. Not even the creaking stairs bothered me. I shrugged angrily, no reply.

"Fine, be an ass and don't reply," I muttered sitting down and yawned. I guess Kratos had really gone off. Maybe perhaps I should also. I walked over to the door and left the house. The rain thudded against my head in an annoying matter. Without much thought, I sent up a weak force field to protect myself against the weather.

"Noishe?" I called, the protozoan was gone. Yep, Kratos had left without even once letting me know. I growled under my breath and went back into the house. Closing the door I sighed heavily. What if something happened to that damn guy? Where the hell would I look for him? I didn't want him to die like Martel did. The least I could do was wait, wait for a few hours…

Two Hours Later

The storm had picked up. At one point I had feared the house would cave in. But it didn't, I was usually one to worry about those things. I have always worried ever since I was a child, seeing I was born a half-elf. But for some reason, Kratos hadn't cared what race I was. Of course, all he wanted was his money. But I'm sure he didn't discriminate against half-elves, did he?

It had been two hours since I have woken up. By now my stomach was feeling horrible and I couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. I kept telling myself not to worry about him, he wasn't the type people worry about. I always told myself I could care less what happened to him, but I had never meant it.

"I'm going to go find him," I announced watching the lightning flash in the sky. Then I realized what really was going on. My heart stopped and my blood ran as cold as ice. I couldn't breath f0r a few seconds, I just stood, frozen, move-like starring out the window. This wasn't a storm at all, it was caused by Cruxis.

"Damnit Kratos," I complained as I sent a force field up and left the house abruptly. I didn't know which way he would have went. Noishe's paw prints were already washed away and left no trail. I sat down against a tree, hopelessly. There was no hope of finding Kratos in this storm. Why hadn't he told me where he was g0ing. Was something wrong. Ugh, just thinking about that made me hate Kratos' personality even more.

"…Martel, please find Kratos," I murmured under my breath. Somehow I knew he was safe, wasn't he? Or was he sitting in a pit somewhere, barely hanging on. I felt like I was going to be sick from the worry. Yet though he told me he always tells me everything, I knew he doesn't. If he had, then by now I would have known where he went.

The storms getting worse, and just walking around the houses lawn is getting tired-some holding up a force-field to block off the rain. Damnit, why did Kratos find the need to do such foolish crap! I shrugged and leaned against the house. Heaven knows what he got himself into. It's pointless, maybe I should just wait for his return.

"When you get back Kratos, I'm going to smack you so hard it'll hurt your ancestors," I muttered miserbly. Today was not the day to go off without warning. I mean, if he always did this I wouldn't care, but Kratos never did. He wasn't one to venture out into the world. But another question filled my mind, why did Cruxis send down a massaive storm. It just didn't make sense, and I doubted it would ever.

"...Awooo!" I knew that sound. My ears perked so stiff It felt like I was having a sesure, although I didn't know how one felt. I glanced over to my right and Noishe was carrying an uncoisioniss Kratos. My heart dropped so fast I felt like I was on a roller coaster at Altmaria. I couldn't re act from the shock at first, but Noishe came galloping over, carrying the limp body of the seraphim. I didn't know what to say or do first. Yell or find out what was wrong. It was in my nature to yell and cuss at him but right now I didn't want to.

"Noishe, shit, what happened?"I belowed starring down at Kratos. Noishe whined, obviously worried about him as much as I was, although it pained me to admit it. I nodded stifly and led the protozoan into the house, he dropped Kratos onto the floor in the kitchen with a thud. I would have expected Kratos to rudely awake from falling, but he didn't. He remanied numb, eyes shut tightly.

"Kratos?" I spoke silently. Noishe whined uneasily and licked Kratos' hand. I glared at his pet in annoyance.

"Stop that, he doesn't need slobber on him right now," I pratically hissed. I starred at Noishe and without words told him to stay put. I hurried into Kratos' room for a blanket, or something to keep him from getting deafly ill. My mind wasn't with me at the moment. It was trailing off, trying to figure out what had happened and why. It took me a few moments to find where he kept his extra blankets. But I stopped dead in my tracks. There, on his desk, sat his leatherbound diary. I didn't say anything at first, but hurried back to Noishe, diary in hand, with the blanket.

Noishe seemed to know what to do better then I did, which offended me alot. I felt like smacking them both at the time, but thought better of it. We didn't need them to bleed at a time like this. I starred at Kratos and checked his pulse, I wasn't so good at this but could tell he was still alive. Noishe layed down next to the seraphim for extra warmth and nestled his maw against Kratos' side. I starred at the pair of them. I didn't know what was going on, but it had been in my best interest to sit and wait this storm out, and keep Kratos alive until then.

I sat down at the kitchen table and flipped open Kratos' diary. It didn't have many entries, only three in all. My curiosty got the best of me and I started to read what he had wrote, although it was hard to dechiper his fancy style writing.

Today wasn't at all pleaseant. Yuan's spirits aren't lightening up at all, even with my best efforts. I can feel for him, I know his lost was great, but he needs to overcome it. He's turned from the best friend I once knew, to a expressionless, grief-filled elf. He doesn't want to do anything, and dislikes anything I attempt to do to make his suffering subdue. I just can't shrug the feeling that he's just toying with me, day after day. Ugh... Even Mithos wasn't like this..

My heart stopped at the first entry. Was I honestly like that. In my mouth formed a bitter taste of discomfort towards Kratos. But then I stopped. I was doing it again, just like Kratos said. I was grief-filled alright, of the worst sort. I glanced over at the sleeping Kratos. I hated when he was right, it was so annoying...

I flipped the diary to the third entry, I couldn't tell at all what Kratos had wrote, he seemed in a rush. I would have guessed he didn't want me to find this? I snicckered silently and flipped to the last entry. There I found the truth.

I'm going off first thing tomorrow. I'm going to find some information on a rebillion against Cruxis. Hopefully they'll except my past, and allow us to join forces with them. I'm going to bring Noishe along, I'm sure he wouldn't want me to venture off alone. But I'm not going to tell Yuan though. I doubt he would even care. So what's the point. Oh well... wish me luck.

Then I knew what had happened. It was some kind of weird sixth sense. I starred over at Kratos in fear. He had been drugged or poisened by the rebillion in hopes of destryoing part of Cruxis. I wasn't sure if the drug was deadly or not... But then I felt like crying out for help to her again... She had always been the one to aid us in our times of need. She was always there for us, no matter who we were. She found a good thing about every person, but she ended up losing her life to an unworthy cause.

"Kratos..." I spoke helplessly. Noishe raised his head a bit and barked at me for comfort. I closed Kratos' journal and sat down on the floor next to him.

"Why didn't he tell me,"I spoke bitterly, more so hating myself for the way I treated him. I had allowed Martel to corrupt my whole self, so much that even Kratos didn't find pleasure in confiding his plans, hopes, and fears in me. It felt like I was being betrayed all over again.  
"I promise you I'll find a cure," I mutterted uneasily. Kratos didn't re act at all. he reamined limp and stiff. He didn't flinch when I placed my hand on his shoulder. Didn't cry in pain when Noishe jabbed his sharp maw into his side. I was staring at what I could have been just a few years ago without his, Kratos', interferance.

"Damnit, I promise you I'll find a cure," I spoke coldly standing up. Noishe rasied his head to look at me with alarm. I didn't pause until the protozoan grabbed the bottom of my cloak angirily in attempts to keep me here.

"What?" I asked bitterly. Noishe's eyes, I could tell, were filled with pain and worry. I couldn't tell what he had wanted me to do for Kratos. There had to be some cure for this, there just had to be. I would return Kratos' favor for me.

"Noishe, stay here, I have to go find a cure for this unknown illness,"


	4. Welcome Back

Just going to keep writing and typing this story. Alittle more detail, and yes, finally, alittle more yaoi! Wh00t! Oh yea let's party! ahem, anyways, like I said, I'm on a roll and want to make sure my ideas for my chapters don't fall away. And by the way, this story will run-up until where Kratos Meets anna and probably farther. It my point, this is basically made out of Yuan's point of view over his and Kratos' relationship. It's kind of sad when I think about what happened to both of them. Oh well, and to my review

Origin; Mithos would betray his friends because remember that memory in TOS? That one where Mithos was with Martel and Yuan and Kratos were there? He said he hated them and so on. Well that's, when I am guessing, when he turned them into angels against their wills as a punishment. Lol I thought I'd point that out.

Onward to the story! Yes :)

**Choices Of An Angel  
Chapter Four: Welcome Back  
By: Katandshadow  
POV: Yuan's**

Noishe didn't seem to want me go. He growled angrily and bit the back of my leg. A sharp pain ran through my leg and up my spine. No one had been bit by an angry protozoan before, and they would never know how freaking horrible it felt! I spun around, on one leg and starred at Kratos' pet. Noishe whined and licked Kratos' hand sadly. I squinted my eyes, knowing he would never understand that I was trying to help him.

"Noishe, I'm trying to find a cure," I spoke clenching my teeth, through the pain. Right now, I considered abandoning Kratos and Noishe but thought better of it. If Kratos had abandoned me, I wouldn't still have my conciseness. I starred at the lilac clothed seraphim.

"Arow..." Noishe growled at me. I sighed helplessly, at this rate I'd be ripped to shreds by Noishe if I tried to leave. I snickered a bit and sat down once more. I tried to think. Maybe he wasn't sick, maybe he was just being a stubborn ass and not waking up. I had never woken up before Kratos. Then I played a subscenario in my head. Maybe they had drugged him asleep, and Noishe saved him from certain exile.

"Kratos, wake up," I spoke coldly. Noishe swished his tail and bit Kratos' hand and whined sharply in his ear. I felt like asnickering and letting out a laugh, but I knew this wasn't a time to laugh.

"Noishe, he can't even feel that," I replied to the protozoan. It didn't seem to dapen his efforts in waking Kratos. Everytime Noishe whined I felt I had betrayed Kratos yet again. Damnit, it Noishe wasn't here I could go find a cure. I felt like every minute I stood here, waiting, was another moment he was closer to the brink of death.

"Kratos, wake the hell up," I spoke jabbing him with my foot. No response, whatever his illness was, I was praying he was just in a deep sleep. Ugh, I didn't even want to think.

"..." I glanced down at Kratos. He had twitched. Noishe whined and licked his hand with rapid speeds. Uneasily he moved the protozoan away, so hopefully Kratos would get up. I wasn't expecting much, I wasn't expecting anything.

"W-her.."He began. My ears twitched uneasily and I cleared my throat. Kratos had opened his eyes and was starring at me. I smirked and thought of something to hid my emotions that he was alright.

"So, you're finally awake," I snickered. How long was I going to be like this. Kratos starred at me for a few minutes then lifted his head weakly. He seemed startled on where he was.

"Yuan?"He spoke in shock. I shifted my head into a sharp nodd, as if I was annoyed. I didn't want him to know that I had worried this much.

"How did I end up here. The last thing I remember was I was in a grand hall and then everything went blank," He held his head as if he a painful head ache. I watched, alittle nervous. I thought of an alby.

"Noishe brought you back here, during a storm," I spoke bitterly. Being bitter was the only way to hide my true feelings. But as I thought about what Kratos had wrote in his diary, I felt uneasy.

"Thank you yet again Noishe," Kratos said petting his pet. Noishe barked in content and licked his face. I smiled meekily at the seraphim. He seemed unlike his normal, serious self. A new found happiness surrounded him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving," I replied bitterly. Kratos looked up at me, in shock. I had guessed he wasn't expecting me to ask that.

"I thought you didn't want me to wake you," Kratos spoke with a grin. I barely smiled at him, and nodded sharply.

"Well I didn't...um," I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him how I felt. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him that I was worried.

"...You were worried," He said with a smirk. I stepped back in alarm as he got up and sat on a stool.

"I, uh, no, I mean," I began to stutter. Damnit, get ahold of yourself. I starred sternly at him as though I didn't want to talk about it.

"Admit it Yuan,"He smirked as Noishe licked his hand. I looked down, not wanting to look into his eyes. Heart racing, I stuttered a few words I didn't even understand then spoke slowly.

"I never said I was worried," I spoke coldly. I looked down at my feet. Kratos was always one to get out what I had on my mind always. But this time I didn't him to know what I was thinking.

"You don't have to say it Yuan, just knowing it makes me feel better,"He spoke getting up and walking over to a few cabinets. I looked up and my heart sank. I had never put away his journal! Shit! Uneasily, I walked over to the counter and stuffed it into my cape.

"I... wasn't saying that"

"Yuan, just drop the act," He spoke walking back over. I stuffed the journal farther in my pocket. If I wanted to start acting more like what he had wanted, I had to start. Start somewhere...

"Fine... I was worried about you,"I spoke in a whisper. Kratos looked over, as if he didn't hear me. That was one of his most annoying habits. He loved to hear things about himself.

"What was that?" He spoke, with a slight smile. I opened my mouth my Kratos cut me off. "No Yuan, I heard you," He spoke, knewing how much effort it took for me to confess those sort of things.

"Did you find anything out on your trip before you were drugged?" I asked, still shoving the the journal farther in my cape.

"Not at all, but they are magic users,"He spoke. I could tell he wasn't entirely concentrating on what I was talking about. I frowned then decided I had best hide the journal fast.

"I'll be right back,"I spoke sharply and walked over to the stairs. The creaking was so damn annoying. Every single day I had to hear that. I walked down to my room and slammed shut the door, it fell onto the bed. Yep, everyday, somehow it fell.

"Where do I hide this," I mutterted uneasily. Under the bed of course! Damn Kratos would never look there! I shoved it under the bed and fixed my cape. If I had to act like I wasn't doing anything, I had to act like I did something, but what. I looked at the sheets. Ugh, I best fix those. I yawned and fixed the sheets then went back down. Noishe was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I glanced over at Kratos.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't seem to here me. I shrugged and let Noishe outside. I walked over to where Kratos stood.

"How long did it take you to notice I was missing," Kratos asked sitting at the table. I was striken back at the sudden question. I thought for a moment, be more open-minded, but I couldn't resist.

"When you didn't knock my door down on me,"I spoke with a grin. For once Kratos gave a light smile.

"Heh,"He mutterted. I starred blankly.

"What, that amuses you?" I asked curiously.

"Not really," He replied trying not to laugh.

"Whatever you say Yuan,"He spoke, for once with a true smile as he looked down and drank his morning drink.

As I had seen so far, I was liking the new Kratos... maybe alittle too much...

**A**uthor's **N**ote:

**B**eware of my next chapter. If you don't like that much yaoi, you'll proabbly be able to read it. No promises tho. It'll be one of the only major yaoi chapters, I hope. Wahahahah! Yuan has feelings for Kratos::sings: Hahahaha! Everyone point and stare! And Now Kratos and Yggdrasill tell you to review :hehhe:


	5. Feelings Unleashed

I hope you enjoy this, I had a great time writing this chapter. And for all you yaoi haters, it ISN't that much. I promise, I can't stand writing the over-descriptive yaoi. But I do like the occasional hint of yaoi. So please enjoy, it's one of my longest chapters ever, which is really startling. So like I said enjoy! And I tried to stay in character as best as I could.

Warning: Spoilers and Maybe Some Yaoi, Not that much, I promise!

**C**hoices Of An Angel  
Chapter Five: True Feelings Unleashed  
By:** K**atandshadow

"**W**hy must you do that!"

He had a habit of messing with my hair. It was so annoying, it was one of those things that annoys you so much that you want to strike out. That's exactly how I felt. Lately, everyday Kratos had been obsessed with my hair, and everything. I had never seen him like this before. I usually could care less about my appearance. It was sort of scaring me, but I was actually starting to like it...

"Oh come off it Yuan,"He joked getting up off the coach and walking into the kitchen. I starred blankly. It had been so long since we started living togehter. I couldn't even keep track of the years anymore. And that scared me. But since of our eternal damnation, it felt like a blink of an eye. But something was forming between us, I couldn't understand what was starting to happen to us.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting back us and fixing my hair after Kratos had rudely screwed it up. He was known for that. Kratos sat on his stool, looking out the window. I wasn't too sure if he was all right, or if this was one of his tricks to get me to pay attention to him. Kratos glanced over at me and beckoned for me to come over.

"You've got to see this,"He whispered. My alertness was on the highest level. What was so crucial that he actually had to whisper in our own house. I stood where I was and tried to look out the window but couldn't, his hair was blocking my view. I, regretfully, walked over to where Kratos was. I looked out the window. Kratos pointed to the river that had always run behind the house. It was now larger, wider, and faster. I looked at him, trying to see why this was so important.

"That wasn't like that yesterday," Kratos spoke rubbing his chin. He took things to literally. I meant that. A few months ago he took a dead rabbit a sign that Noishe would die. For a whole week he wouldn't let Noishe out of his room. At least he didn't comand for him to stay in my room. I couldn't stand that creature as it stood.

"So?" I asked crossing my arms, trying to think like Kratos. But what could he possibly get out of a river. I squinted me eyes, and tried every possible way to look at the river. Nope, nothing. I kept coming out blank. Kratos stood up and turned around to me.

"I'll be right back," He muttered. He walked over to the door, and left the house. I sighed helplessly. Kratos, lately, had been obsessing over every single detail relating to our life. It was starting to annoy me, and I wish he could just be care-free. But was I really ready for him to act like that?

"He's obsessive," I spoke sitting down and watching Kratos from inside. He walked over to the river and bent down. It seemed to me that he had extended a hand into the bank of the river and watched the water rush easily over his hand. I couldn't tell his emotion, or what he was thinking. What really startled me, was that he sat down next to the river and watched it. What was so great about a river? I couldn't find out what Kratos was up to.

With a few regrets, I walked outside. The sun was shining brightly, and a gentle breeze gusted through. I had guessed Mithos had sent for another Chosen and they had released the Sylph seal at least a month ago. I just stood outside, watching Kratos. My curiosity was something I hated. It had always been a sin since I was young. It was how I met Mithos and Martel, I had ventured out of Heimdall and found the two by the river. But of course, this was before the elves of the village learned of our lineage. I closed my eyes and realized why this river was so important. But why was Kratos so interested in my past?

Walking over to him, Kratos turned his head and watched me approach. The waters that rushed by seemed so transparent, you could see every rock in it. I just stood there and watched until Kratos spoke up.

"Interesting isn't it?" He asked. I looked at him oddly. I could tell it now, the river wasn't what was on his mind at all. Not for a few moments did I reply. I just watched it, trying to see what really had Kratos acting so differently.

"Yea, sure," I replied, still trying to make sense of what Kratos was getting at. He turned his attention away from me and continued to watch the river, as if it fed the thoughts and feelings he had. Which I was dying to know what they were about.

"Sit down for a minute, you need some time to relax," He spoke. I wasn't sure to gratefully accept this from him, or decline angrily. My gut told my to leave and go back in the house, but my heart told me to stay and figure out what Kratos was up to. I nodded swiftly and sat down next to him.

"What do you want?" I asked. It wasn't meant to be cruel, or offensive, but it just came out that way. I couldn't break my habits no matter how hard I tried. I winced after I said that to Kratos and sighed and looked down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound cruel," Just saying 'sorry' was punishment enough. Kratos glanced over at me and shook his head.

"No offense taken,"He replied and gave a faint smile. It was that smile that had made me accept humans, mostly accept Kratos as a person no matter what blood ran through his veins. I just looked down, still trying to think what had Kratos acting so weird. It had to be something, Damnit, I wasn't one to guess.

"Good," I replied. He looked back at the river and sighed. He seemed like he wanted to tell me something but stopped himself. I shrugged off the feeling then waited for Kratos to speak again. I wasn't sure whether to end the conversation at those few lines, and just to wait it out.

"Remember what this river was when we first came here?" He asked casually. I tried to find a hidden meaning behind this but came up empty. Thinking back, I remembered the tiny trickling stream. It was so fragile and weak and even a single stone could cause the flow to stop. And as I stared at it now, it seemed so strong... so strong, just like Kratos. That's when I had finally made a comparison in my own mind. This river reminded me of our relationship, it started out as a simple job but ended up as close as it could get. I stopped and froze and looked over at Kratos, fearing what he thought.

"Yes I remember," I managed to say, without stuttering a lot. I looked down trying to re collect my thoughts. Kratos was one of the hardest person to read after all these years. I smiled at him, but he didn't take notice. I grew angry for a moment then took control of myself. Why was I getting upset? I shrugged and waited for Kratos to say something.

"Who would have thought it would transform into something like this?" He asked pointing at the flowing river. "Defiantly not me, if you would have told me things would end up like this, I would have never believed you, especially seeing how things started out." He paused then looked away.

He had let those words slip. I was starting to think he wasn't talking about the river at all anymore. I was almost certain, but didn't dare to impose on Kratos' thoughts. The outcome would be inevitable. I tried to think of something to say but came up empty, once more. I said the only thing that made sense.

"Heh, me either." It was something Kratos would say. I didn't feel right saying it. Kratos looked over at me. He could tell I was struggling with words. He laughed and I tried to hold back the contentment I felt, but I couldn't any longer. I smiled, for the first time since Martel had wrapped me close in her arms. So long ago that it hurt me even to think of her.

"You still love her, Yuan, don't you?" Kratos asked. It was as if he could read my mind. Which scared me. If he could read my thoughts, or even read me, I was dead. My traveling thoughts would soon let on all these secrets I had that I wasn't sure were really true.

"Yes, I will never forget her, you should know that Kratos,"I spoke softly looking at the river. I took my left hand and ran a finger over the silver embossed ring. I closed my eyes softly and thought about all those times Kratos had been there for me since her death. And I was certain I would always be there for him, if something should happen.

"I do know that," By now he was looking at me once more. I started to feel uneasy. It wasn't normal to have an in-depth conversation with Kratos. He was all business, as I always told myself. Kratos shook his head and looked upward, a pang of relief filled me.

"It's amazing how Derris-Kharlen could be hidden so easily from all eyes," He observed. I glanced upwards also at the blue sky. But we were of the very few to know that just above this world lay the angelic Derris-Kharlen, where my ancestors had come. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that Mithos had done.

"Is something bothering you Yuan?" Kratos asked suddenly, I opened my eyes and looked over at him and shook my head. I was lying, as usual. Of course something was on my mind, and I was afraid to admit what was on my mind. it scared me, it scared me that _he _was on my mind. I looked uneasy and tried to pretend nothing was wrong.

"You were never much of a liar, that's what I find so pure in you," Kratos said, intrigued. The way he worded that sentence, it made me feel that my thoughts were swimming in his mind also. I squinted a bit and didn't know how to re-act. All this time and yet I still couldn't confined in him...

"Yuan, I know something is on your mind, just tell me," He spoke sighing. I didn't breathe for a few moments. I couldn't tell him that he was on my mind. I just couldn't.

"It's nothing Kratos," I spoke, lying through my teeth. I clenched my teeth and hoped Kratos wouldn't ask anymore questions. But a deeper part of me wanted to stay and talk with him. I was getting so confused.

"Yuan..."He didn't say anything else besides my name. That sent a shiver down my spine. I felt uncomfortable with Kratos just saying my name. He usually had something to say, but he was speechless.

"What?" I asked, hoping he would admit something and I wouldn't be the only one who was starting to feel this way. Kratos shook his head and looked over at me. He starred at me for a few moments. He was watching me, and for some reason, I liked that... alittle too much.

"N-nothing," This was the first time I had ever heard Kratos lie straight in the face to me. It offended me but filled me with pleasure at the same time. Something was on his mind as well, and I'm sure it wasn't a river. He thought for a minute and then spoke choosing very vague words. "Have you ever met someone, someone that you never would have thought that you'd acquire feelings for? But yet you can't help it..." He looked away. Now I was certain. My heart raced and I twitched uneasily.

"Once, or possibly twice..."I spoke. I knew by now he must have caught on. Or was he actually that dense after all. After all these quarrels, we might actually had feelings toward each other. Real feelings...

"Then there was someone other then Martel?" He asked uneasily. It also seemed to please me that Kratos was stuttering for the right words. He was never like this, but for some reason talking about this made him awfully nervous. Was he afraid?

"Yes, but not in a way I would have thought,"I spoke. My hands were shaking horribly and I couldn't even breathe. I didn't want the truth to be known, but I wanted him to know. I felt so helpless, this was so hard to understand.

"..." He didn't reply but seemed deep in thought. Damnit Kratos, why couldn't he just admit this. I shook my head, getting tired of all this playing around the subject. But as I thought deeper, all the attention Kratos had given me lately, the attention I found so annoying, was an attempt to show me something I thought would never be true.

"Kratos, are you saying?.." I didn't want to say it like that. I wasn't one for words, Kratos was the better choosier at words. I felt like such a fool laying it on the line. I looked over at him, hoping, no praying for some good response. He lightened a smile.

"Depends on what you're thinking,"He smirked. Yep, Kratos was feeling easier about this now. And that's just the way I wanted it. I didn't want him so tense to completely avoid me. I couldn't stand that if that were to happen.

"Well," I began and smiled meekly. I couldn't just come out and say it. After all these years I would had never thoughts I'd acquire feelings for him. But it all had started after he saved me, saved me soul.

"Yuan, I don't know what to say, or how to explain what's on my mind," Kratos spoke. Ugh, why wouldn't he just give in. Was it that hard to actually care for someone. But to find out Kratos could actually care made me feel better. Even if it wasn't what I had expected.

"Just say it..."I stuttered. Kratos closed his eyes and became very tense. I didn't want it to come out like this, damnit.

"I... think," Kratos began then looked down ashamed. I waited for him to continue but after an awkward silence, I felt this conversation ending, It couldn't possibly be over. I had to say something.

"Think what?" I asked, trying to sound so open-minded, although it went against my nature. Kratos looked over at me and I could tell this was so hard for him to confess.

"That I might have... feelings for you,"

It was said. After all that confusion and worry, it was all on the line. I had to say something, had to show Kratos he wasn't acting like an entire, gay ass in front of me. I starred at him for a few moments, too shook up for words.

"...Kratos," I spoke. That's all I could manage. He looked at me, almost embarrassed. I had to say something.

"...I've been feeling the same way," Every word was so hard to say. Especially seeing I swore never to love again after Martel. But was this love? Or was it on the brink of love. I wanted to know.

"You have?" He asked, in dis-belief. He nodded, with a slight smile. I felt like a thousand tons had been lifted off me. A content smile crossed Kratos' face.

"Thank you Yuan," He spoke staring at me. It was sink or swim, and I wasn't one to sink when things were out in the open. I stuttered and chose my words and began to place them together.

"I've lo-...ved you ever since you've saved me from myself..." I spoke almost barely able to say I had loved someone. Kratos seemed shocked, but almost thrilled. Was he over-reacting, but that expression made me feel better.

"Yuan," And with that a single kiss was melted between us and the moment was over. Far over. Thrown out in the river and tossed aside. Kratos got up and left back to the house to leave me by myself. My mind was trailing off. Did it really happened. I couldn't feel my legs and starred at the river. I then felt a horrible feeling of dread.

"I'm so sorry Martel,"I spoke almost breaking into tears. But damn, I wouldn't cry. I starred out at the water and took out Martel's panpipe. She had entrusted it to me. After that, Mithos was determined to take her only memento other then our sign of love, our rings, away from me. But I'd never let it go. And I'd never let Kratos go. Damn...

**Author's Note:**

Wholly Shit. The last time I wrote something that long was for a story that wasn't even related to anything. I can't believe I actually managed to get some yaoi into this. And no, I was not going to get intimate. You'll understand in the next few chapters. Seeing this will soon take place on where Kratos meets Anna. Hint hint hint. I said HINT HINT HINT. poor Yuan, heart-broken again. But still, I managed a hint of yaoi. I never thought I'd be able to do that. And Yes I've respected others that aren't much into yaoi. I didn't want it to make you all drop dead from disgust, so just one kiss is all right, right? Of course the relationship would never grow from there.

And Yes, as in the game Mithos in the game does Martel's panpipe. Which was originally given to Yuan. Heh, it felt like a good twist. Anyways, I'm going to have to think for awhile and add 'Kranna' also another hint, to the story description. Anyways, please review or... I'll get... a giant pear to hunt you down!


	6. Truth About him

Haaha! Thanks Genki. You so totally pwn. Sorry Origin for scaring you Im OO I didn't mean to creep you out, I was just hyper that day. Well like I promised everyone, there won;t be anymore yaoi scenes, I doubt. But Yaoi feelings of angst. I managed to get that one kiss in, and that was murder itself. I really love this pairing but yaoi scenes are so hard for me. I know you know the feeling? Anyways, this is basically a chapter about how Yuan feels about Kratos, and his sudden 'changes' to his attitude and life-style. This basically is what Yuan feels like when Kratos meets Anna, although he has no damn clue x3 And after that yaoi scene from last chapter, the pari kept their feeling to themselves, but still yearned for each other. Creepy, yes? Ok I'll shut up and start with the story. Please enjoy this angsty chapter! And I demand reviews!

Choices Of An Angel  
Chapter Six: Truth About Him  
Yuan's POV

After our incident together, we didn't dare bring up our feelings for each other again. I would think that Kratos was afraid to admit something he never wanted to happen. And especially seeing he never had loved anyone before. But I didn't want it to end, damnit. I didn't want us to grow distant and back to the old, annoying friendship we once had. I wanted more, but that was something I knew Kratos would never give in to, for his odd reasons, I still want to know.

It was mid-day, telling by the way the sun set in the sky, and my clock in my wall, just in case, heh. I was feeling entirely groggy after staying up countless nights trying to think or make sense of Kratos' unusual actions lately. What I mean is he keeps disappearing for days at a time, but claims to be out on business. Business he says, he doesn't want me caught up in. He's a lying ass, if I do say so. I just can't believe after our talk he would start lying to me again. I tried to change, tried to turn into the person Kratos wanted out of me. But it was all useless.

Today, Kratos had been gone for his longest period of time, a full week. Of course I was worried and didn't get any sleep, but I knew nothing would come to harm him. It was just one of those gut feelings.

After his long absents, I had grown close to Noishe. Half the time Kratos would leave him. It wasn't like him at all, and I felt bad for the poor mutt. That wasn't like me at all.

"Noishe," I called, yawning as I looked out the front door. No reply. Ugh, where did he go now? Noishe had a horrible habit of wandering off when Kratos left for long times. I sighed and went back in the house and slammed the door with furry. I sat down at the kitchen and closed my eyes, tired. But as I sat there, pondering ideas, I thought of a way to find out what Kratos was up to. It was a bit cruel, but I had to know what was getting to him, what was making him so distant from me.

"This is the last time," I spoke bitterly as I walked into his room and glanced around for his diary. No where, where the hell did he keep it? I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed and looked, trying to think where he would keep it. After a thorough search for it, I gave up miserably, and laid down on the bed and starred at the ceiling.

It had been a few hours before a bang on the door woke me up. I cracked open an eye and got off the bed and yelled.

"Leave me the hell alone," I spoke slamming Kratos' door. Another knock made me feel like killing whoever wouldn't leave. I twitched uneasily and walked over to the door and flung it open.

In front of it stood a skinny, odd looking man. He wore a wierd erray of clothes, and had a sword, sheathed that is, on his side. My heart sank, maybe Kratos really did scurry away for business, business of the shady sort. I glared at the man, but he didn't speak.

"What?"I spoke glaring, almost ready to slam the door. The man cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice, almost like Kratos' but had one of those funky accents, defiantly from Slyvarant.

"I am here to see Yuan and Kratos Aurion," He spoke starring at me. This man was odd, and annoying to. I shook my head and clenched my teeth.

"What do you want," I hissed through my teeth. The man looked startled, but not afraid. With a few moments passing, he spoke once more.

"I have come here for an arrangement on an organization Kratos spoke of a few months ago against Cruxis," He spoke, seeming like he was dead-set on doing whatever he wanted. I gave a suspioucus shrug.

"Kratos never told me of this," But yet again, Kratos never told me anything now-a-days. The man looked at me, now filled with more determination.

"I am taking it you are Yuan?"He asked. He starred and spoke almost afraid of what he was saying. "Your A. half-elf living with a human?" Ugh, I hated when people pointed out the obvious. I gave a sharp nod. The man cleared his voice.

"I think it's best for me to introduce myself to you. I am Botta, a half-elf who's been in contact with Kratos, like I said, a few months ago. We were planning on creating an orginzation against the revival of Martel called the Renegades," I looked at him. I knew he wasn't making this up. It was true I was against the revival of Martel, I wanted her to have her eternal rest, the thing she deserved so much, even if it meant I would never see her again...

"But I can come back later," Botta spoke uneasily. So he was a half-elf also. I looked at him, intrigued that Kratos would choose another half-elf to team up with.

"Would this organization be made up of entirely of half-elves?" I asked, a little worried about that fact. Botta shook his head.

"No, not entirely. Even humans posse skills we can not learn, so it's best to have a few in our team," He told me. I sighed, now annoyed Kratos hadn't warned me of Botta's arrival.

"How am I supposed to believe you have actually talked to Kratos?" I asked uneasily. For all I know he could be one of Mithos' chess pieces in this twisted game he had created souly for himself. Bott stuck a hand in his pocket and extended Kratos' diary. My heart dropped.

"He told me to hold on to this and give it to you when I arrived," Botta spoke. It seemed like he wanted to say more. I knew it was Kratos' diary from that time so so long ago. I cut him off before he could speak again.

"Yes. Yes, very well. I'll take it and could you come back when Kratos is present?" I asked bitterly taking the one piece of information from Botta. Botta nodded.

"I respect your wishes," and with that I slammed the door. Ugh, that was pure annoyance. But at least I had Kratos' journal in my possession, I sighed and tried to open it but he had placed a extremely powerful spell on it. Was it that hard to trust me anymore? I was starting to wonder how Kratos felt about me...

Whatever it took, I would undo this lock. I tried every counter spell I knew. Nothing worked. Kratos had put his heart and soul into this spell, and that made me even more frustrated. What was that important to hide from me? The one who he claimed to have had feelings for?

I put the diary, disdainfully in his room and locked the door with rage. I sat in the kitchen and closed my eyes tightly. I was starting to lose whatever little attraction I had for him. It was so hard to admit it, but I knew I'd never leave him, and prayed he'd never leave.

It was about two more hours before Kratos came in through the front door. I glanced up but then ignored him. He walked over as if a puppet and sat down and placed a hand on his head, as if something was bothering him. Something he'd probably never tell me anyway.

I looked up and noticed his hair was oddly, un groomed and he seemed frustrated and groggy. A different groggy then how I was feeling. I knew that feeling, but didn't say anything, in thoughts it wasn't what I suspected.

"Did a man come by here?" Kratos asked. So the first thing he asked after leaving for one week was if Botta had came. It angered me that he didn't once stop to ask how I WAS.

"Yes," I spoke bitterly. Kratos starred at me but didn't say anything. He seemed to have a different re action to himself.

"I see, then I would expect you put the book he carried in my room?" He asked yawning. Another thing that made me even more pissed. He cared so much for that journal, more then me, and that was a boiling point.

"Of course," I spoke cruelly. I felt like leaving the room and slamming a door a thousand times but didn't. I never wanted things like this. I wanted to be with him, damnit...

"Thank you Yuan," He spoke. And I knew it was over. He never said my name with desire of love. That time long ago when he did seemed so long ago from where we stood now. He seemed so distant from me, which bothered me.

"Right," I muttered. Still he didn't ask how I was. I closed my eyes and began to ignore Kratos' odd appearence. All I wanted was just to go back to normal, just to hold him, and that was my strongest desire lately.

"Yuan, I have to tell you something..." He spoke uneasily. My eyes lighted up. A little to jealously, but in hopes that he would go back to normal. But dread got the best of me as he gulped and walked over to the door and opened it.

"You bought a new door?" I asked, trying to see if he really was back to normal. No cheerful response, no response at all. I frowned and dis regarded what I had just said. Kratos looked out the door and spoke softly.

"It's ok, you can come in," He spoke. My blood ran ice cold. I was about to stand up in shock but still wanted to see what Kratos was hiding. Noishe walked in, ok Noishe was with him. Alright that wasn't that bad, but following the familiar face was a human. I frowned and became alarmed.

"Yuan, i know how you'll re act," Kratos hissed. My eyes darted from the human to him. She had long brown hair and soft brown eyes. I wasn't judging her all on her race, but for what i feared Kratos was about to say.

"What the fuck may I ask is this supposed to be? Is this a joke, what are you hiding. You might as well tell me damnit," I hollered. The human seemed alarmed and hid behind Kratos and Noishe. Noishe growled at me, more in attempts for me to stop.

"Yuan, calm down and listen! I met her at Kvvar's ranch," I wouldn't let him go any farther until I got a few things off my chest, then he'd explain, then I'd blast him how I was feeling.

"Oh great, I wonder how Kvvar is taking this, smooth move Kratos," I groaned, now starring at my old friend. Why was he doing this. What was he doing?

"... We fell in love a long while ago," Kratos began, and looked over at the human. I snarled bitterly and waited for more. Love, how could he toss that term freely around. I thought we were in,... love, but was I just oblivious to this secret for so long?

"Her name is Anna and I've been searching for a way to free her from her exsphere, hear me out Yuan, I never wanted this to happen but..." He began and looked at the human with a strange look. He didn't have to say anymore. He had betrayed me in the worst possible way. I starred in alarm and yelled directly at Kratos.

"You humans are all the same! You lied to me Kratos," I hissed and ran out the back door slamming it. I leaned against the house, almost in tears. Damnit, why did this happen. I shook my head. The only chance I had to be happy again was destroyed yet again. I sighed meekly and clenched my fists.

"Damnit Kratos..."I moaned. I would never trust a human again, never. Kratos opened the door and closed it and sat down next to me. I glared angrily at him. He didn't seem that happy as well.

"...Yuan, I'm sorry, but you have to understand," He spoke trying to make me feel better. What a weak attempt. I shook my head and didn't want to hear anything else.

"How long Kratos, how long have you lied about her," I hissed, wanting to kill him. Kratos looked at me, knowing how much this hurt. Or did he know?

"A few years now," Kratos spoke uneasily. That's all I needed to know. He had been lieing for a year now, a year straight to my face. I couldn't stand this, and clenched my fist.

"I can't deal with this anymore, I'm leaving this house, I hope you enjoy your new life," I spoke bitterly as I stood up and began to walk. Kratos got up as well and stopped me. Why did he toy with me so much?

"Yuan, don't be so rash," He spoke. I turned around sharply. Rash? I'd show him rash.

"Rash! Are you calling me rash! Think about what you've done. Think about what Mithos and Cruxis will do when they learn of what you've done." I snarled, wanting to leave and end this life of lies. I didn't want anything to do with Kratos anymore. Nothing what so ever.

"She had my son Yuan," Those words sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't bare to hear anymore. I felt like I was in a trance and couldn't even stand the words he was throwing at me. Son? A son, damnit, all I ever felt for him was lost, lost and destroyed.

"...Damint Kratos," I spoke angrily. That's all I could say. I looked over at him, he seemed to happy for the human he called Anna to be with him. I glared at him, he seemed happier then when he was feeling for me.

"Yuan, please help us hide," He pleaded. Everything had changed. Everything, and I felt like a lie. I shook my head.

"I can't do that," I replied coldly. Kratos seemed alarmed but knew what I was thinking.

"Please don't let old feelings fog your life," He spoke. Old Feelings? So he admitted what he had felt, one of the only things that could possibly save me from this darkness and eternal life was really gone.

"Damnit Kratos, you told me you'd never leave," I felt like crying but I would never show those feelings towards Kratos any longer.

"Yuan, I'm not leaving," He placed a hand on my shoulder and I sighed. I couldn't well refuse. I shook my head.

"How old is... your son?" I spoke, those words still left a bitter taste on my tonuge.

"Two," Kratos replied. That must have meant Kratos had been with Anna for over three years. I sighed and nodded.

"Then I can take it he can talk? What his name?" I asked, trying to understand what Kratos was feeling.

"Lloyd," He spoke, almost content with speaking of his son. I sighed and nodded once more.

"Then I'll help you hide, but I'm not promising anything.." I spoke. I could tell Kratos seemed overjoyed. He gave me a softened smile and spoke content towards me for the first time in so long.

"Thank you Yuan, thank you so much"

Author's Note;

Yuan heart is broken. poor yuan! I'm still here for ya! Anyways, I am thinking of oh do or say two more chapters. That'd be Eight Chapters in all. That sounds nice. I'm not telling you my plans yet, I have my own set plan, mwahahah! Please Review tho!


	7. An Eternal Suffering

In this chapter it skips about a year. So if you're confused, I'll explain everything in my author's note. But I would think you'll understand once you start reading? Yes

Warning: Spoilers as always. Pairings; Mostly Kranna

Choices Of An Angel  
Chapter Seven: Eternal Suffering  
Yuan's POV

"I killed her, damnit, I killed her with my own hands..."

"She begged you to Kratos, you had to. It was best for you, her, and Lloyd, I'm sure Lloyd will be fine and you'll see them again,"

"Yuan, thank you, but that will never happen"

I was lying again to him. I knew he would never see his son again, and there was no hope Anna would ever come back. Only in his memories. All I could feel was sympathy and angers towards Kvvar. It had only been a short year with the three before Kvvar had transformed Anna into a monster and sent her out to kill Kratos and Lloyd. I could have stopped it, but Kratos told me not to interfere, which was a mistake I would never be able to live with.

"Do you want me to go rid of Kvvar?" I asked bitterly, as Kratos sat down in the house. He didn't seem well at all, but totally depressed, it was so unlike him. These past years had been the only time when I had seen him this happy. Kratos raised his head and gave a expressionless sigh.

"No, I'll do it myself," He spoke standing up, but then weakly fell to the ground. Rushing to his side, I was able to help him up. I shook my head in protest to him going to fight against Kvvar at his weak condition.

"No you won't, you're to weak," I spoke helping up back up to the seat. He closed his eyes and didn't respond at all. After a long few minutes he finally opened his eyes and replied to me.

"Then I will, when I feel ready to," He spoke with anger. Kratos was never one to act like this. To see him like this hurt me more then when he had fallen in love with Anna. Shaking my head I passed him a drink.

"Then until that time, I'll take care of you," I suggested. Kratos looked at me with a slight smile. He was trying to show a sign of thanks but it was hard at a time like this.

"Thank you Yuan, and I will stand by what I told you," He spoke taking a sip weakly. His eyes were blood-shot and he seemed so fragile. Like something that could break at any moment.

"Which was?" I had honestly forgotten what he was trying to make me remember. I shook my head wanting to know what Kratos was thinking. He set down his cup and looked at me, with a fierce stare.

"When I told you I'd never leave your side I meant it, I will never betray you like Mithos did to us. And I thank you for all your kindness over the years," It hurt him so much to talk even when Anna was dead. I knew it wasn't his fault, but he'd hold himself guilty of her death for his eternal life.

"As do I," I spoke sharply. I tried to make him feel better but all he could do was drift in and out of two minute dreams. I smiled, trying to show him I still cared for his well being, even if this care wasn't love. "I will never abandon your friendship Kratos, I care about your well-being too much"

Katos gave a weak smile at me. He seemed better to know that I was there by his side during this rough time through both our lives.

"Thank you Yuan, thank you so much," He spoke, holding back all his pain. It was truly flipped from those thousand years ago when I lost Martel. But Kratos had had a son and a family. I never was able to do that.

"You're welcome, and you know that," I replied, trying to stay positive. Kratos nodded sharply and leaned against the table.

"I swear, if it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be," Kratos admitted. I felt a pang of pleasure from his confession of need for me. I grinned.

"You'd be attempting to kill Kvvar, but you would get your own self killed," I pointed out. Kratos shook his head if he had meant something different.

"No, not that. I mean if you hadn't have stayed with me all these years, I doubt I would still have my soul..." He spoke almost in a whisper. I tilted my head, I could tell those words were from his heart. It seemed this conversation was hurting him.

"But Mithos never took our souls," I spoke trying to understand what he meant.

"No, I meant I would have never been my self, if it wasn't for you," He spoke, regardless of his weakness. I sighed and nodded.

"Let's just hope you never do lose your soul," I spoke meekly. I tried it as a joke but all I got was a tired smile from Kratos.

"I'm going to take my leave for tonight, Good Night Yuan," He spoke withdrawing to his room. His small part of the world where he could console himself. I sighed and looked down.

After he said those words, I felt all the old feelings swell up inside of me again. The feeling that I wanted Kratos back. The feeling that I wanted to be with him forever, and live out this life together.

"I just hope you stay worthy to your promise," I whispered to myself. Kratos had been cursed an eternal life, and now he understood how hard it was to live without your love of your life. It wasn't so simple, it wasn't easy at all, it was an eternal suffering.

Author's Note:

I'm SO sorry it's so short! I promise the next chapters won't be. I am changing my mind of the length of this story. I might write scenes from the game as chapters and explain the bond between them. The last chapter will be a final note. Of course, you'll just have to see what I mean, eh?


	8. Bitter Betrayal

Onward to this action packed adventure. I'm writing this purely from imagination on how this part of Kharlen history went down. So don't hurt me if it's entirely how you thought it was.

Warning: Lot's of language, recalls on a VERY hint of yaoi, basically no pairings in this chapters. Lots of Spoilers. So Much Spoilers. A few graphic scenes. Nothing that much you should worry about.

Choices Of An Angel  
Chapter Eight: Bitter Betrayal  
Yuan's POV

"Damn you Kratos! How could you do this!"

There I sat, leaning against the wall of the Tower Of Salvation. Blood rolled down my face as I clenched my teeth through the pain. I looked upwards as Yggdrasill turned to Kratos, excepting back into Cruxis. I managed to stand up and yelled at him with all my might.

"YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE! DAMNIT, KRATOS! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! YOU'RE SIDING WITH ANNA'S KILLER! THE ONE THAT MADE YOU SUFFER. YOU PROMISED ME!" Every word I said I felt even more hurt. He promised me he'd never leave my side. I watched for a response but all Yggdrasill could do was laugh maniacally.

"So weak Yuan, if my sister didn't wish for your life, I would kill you right now."

It was Martel that still had a hold on both me and Yggdrasill. I closed my eyes as I thought about Martel. But I was jerked away from my dreams and thoughts from a powerful blow to my arm. One leg gave way and I was barely kneeling as I starred at the pair with hatred.

"..." Kratos didn't say anything. He seemed lifeless and brain washed. No there wasn't any excuse for what Kratos was doing. I tried by best to stand up and maintain my balance. Yggdrasill looked at me as if he found my pain amusing.

"Let's leave this fool," He spoke as he dis- appaited to Derris-Kharlen. That left both I and Kratos. I starred at him through the pain. It was so hard not to faint right there. Kratos couldn't say anything but just starred at me, wings extended.

"I'll never forgive you... Kratos, never," I managed. I couldn't tell how Kratos reacted to what I had said, but after I exclaimed those last words I fainted, and fell into a dark, void of betrayal and hatred. All these years, all these thousand of years, and this was how it would end

I awoke to what felt like the next morning. I cracked open my eyes, but felt immediate pain. I opened my eyes and I was laying in the Triet desert. Deserted from all life.

"Yuan, are you alright," I glanced over to my side and there stood the familiar face of the man from a few years ago who had spoke of the organization against Cruxis. Now I felt more compelled to stop Mithos. Not just for Martel, but for Kratos.

"Yes, thank you Botta," I managed. He nodded then realized Kratos wasn't with me. He looked like he wanted to know what had happened, so I told him, told him every last thing that had happened.

"I see, then I would like to you something," Botta walked a few feet to the right and a huge base came into view. It seemed made of marble, and sketched with flowing mana. I starred at it with complete shock. Had they really been planning this since he had come to my doorstep those years ago?

"This is the base I and the fellow Renegades have constructed over the past years, in hope you and Kratos would join forces with us. But as it stands now, I see only you would be likely to join. But currently we are leader-less," His words trailed off in my mind. I was still thinking of Kratos' betrayal. He had lost his soul when he lost his wife and son. Because of him I had to question everything. Because of him I found it hard to live any longer.

"So you are saying you want me to join with you and become leader?" I asked intruqied to find a way to stop Kratos. I wanted to join Cruxis also so I wouldn't get hurt any more, but I knew it was a selfish reason. Botta looked at me and nodded brisk fully.

"Exactly, if you would," He spoke. With a slight smile I nodded. We walked into the base. Waiting on each side of the door way were hundreds of renegades. Each produced the un mistakeable auroa of being a half-elf.

"I would like you all to welcome our new leader in this fight against Cruxis, Lord Yuan," And from that day on I was accustomed to the name 'Lord Yuan'. I put Kratos and all his lies and words behind me. Right now he was just a frightening memory which someday I would have to face if I ever wanted to grant Martel her well deserved eternal rest.

"Our first goal is to infiltrate the Iselia Human Ranch," Botta spoke addressing the renegades. This power felt wonderful. A power over so many, a power that I knew I would never misuse like Mithos and Kratos.

"Yes, and we'll need all the training and power we can get," I explained. Everyone seemed to listen. It felt great to command someone, but without using brute force.

"I agree, that's why I would like each of you to take up a kind of magic," Botta explained. Even I seemed confused.

"Like healing arts?" I asked in confusion. Botta nodded.

"Yes, we'll never every type of magic user if we stand a chance against defeating Cruxis," Botta explained. I turned to him uneasy. I would have to announce to my group that I was once of Cruxis myself and granted an eternal life against my will.

"I have to say something," I spoke, un-sure what the out-come of making this announcement would be. But I wouldn't lie to anyone else. I had learned that from Kratos. I would never trust anyone or grow close to anyone again.

All the renegades turned to look at me. I cleared me throat and extended my wings. A few gasps were let out but were quickly hushed. I looked at each one of the renegades and began my explanation.

"I was granted an eternal suffering, an eternal life. I fought alongside Mithos the hero, and was given an eternal life against my will when the Goddess Martel had died. Now Mithos, or should I say Yggdrasill is trying to revive the goddess and ultimately destroy our worlds as a punishment for taking his sister away from her. I will stop at nothing to stop Mithos' ideals. For I too have lost someone close to me from Mithos' destruction. Not once, but twice," I became silent as I withdrew my wings, hoping to be excepted as who I was. Botta tilted his head and spoke loudly.

"I have to admire Yuan's forwardness to tell you all this. He is a half-elf as you all might have guessed, so he knows of our quarrels and worries," Botta spoke trying to break the ice for me. I couldn't thank him or anything. Kratos had taken that power away from me also.

The heads nodded sharply. I was accepted. More so happy that my past was accepted. I smiled, a fake smile and left to my new room. I closed my eyes and looked the door.

I was in love with him, and he ended up betraying me after I laid myself in the line. It felt like being stabbed in the heart. I didn't want to fall to pieces, and leave Cruxis to corrupt the worlds. But with Kratos still out there our memories would always haunt me. And if his son was still alive, I could possibly turn Kratos back to his normal self. It was worth a shot. And if it meant getting Kratos back, with his full-heart, I'd do anything. Which scared me, I never had let ago of him, I was and and still in love with him although I denied it. Damnit... Life had to be so bitter sweet.

Author's Note:

Yuan still loves Kratos. yay! I couldn't help but crying when Kratos betrayed Yuan. It's so sad, and yet Yuan still yearns for Kratos back. Ugh! Nall I need a tissue!

Nall: Get your own

Me: shut up! You're breaking the mood! Ok this story will run for proabbly two or three more chapters at the most. I promise! More like two. I still have a few more twists I want to put in before I end this. And let's just say it won't end up like the Tales Of Symphonia we all say. Hehhe!


	9. Aiming For You

Well, this chapter, as always, is a re cap on Tales Of Symhponia. It's Yuan's memory of what happened and his plan to use Lloyd against Kratos to get kratos back. hehe, spiffeh.! A few scenes I have CHANGED to Yuan's own re actions and desire to get Kratos back. I find Colette annoying so I'm not putting her in these scenes :)

Warning: Loads of Spoilers!

Choices Of an Angel  
Chapter Nine: Aiming For You  
Yuan's POV

The plan had begun with Botta trying to stop the Chosen from receiving a Cruxis crystal. We thought it'd be a simple plan, but Kratos had interfered. I Overly frustrated I had heard of news a boy who the Desians were after. If I wanted to succeed in both my goals, I needed him to join forces with us, even if it was through brute forces. But what happened was nothing I suspected.

"The boy has been captured," Botta explained. I nodded sharply and sat down and thought hard. How would I explain what Cruxis were really doing? It was so hard to explain.

"I'm going to go check on the others," Botta said leaving the room. I nodded sharply. It had only been a few moments before the alarm sounded. I wasn't shocked at all to be honest. If the Desians wanted him, of course he was strong. A few minutes later the door opened and a boy around the age of sixteen busted. I jumped back, startled but he didn't notice.

"And just who the hell are you?" I spoke. The boy sharply turned and starred at me in shock. He shrugged as if he was annoyed. Whatever he was up, I would soon find out.

I starred defiantly at him and curled a lip. The next few lines in my head were blurred until Botta blasted in and said the boy's name, Lloyd. My heart dropped and my blood ran ice cold. I couldn't believe it.

"Your name is Lloyd?" I spoke startled. He seemed to like his father is scared me. The plan had taken an unexpected twist. There in front of me stood Kratos' son, after all these years.

"And who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd spoke with both his swords out. My did he act like Kratos, he was so naive.

"Sir, the others are coming," Botta warned. Damnit, if I wanted to continue my plan the last thing on my list was for Kratos to see me after all these years.  
"Next time we meet Lloyd your mine," I hissed and left abruptly into the other room. I closed the door and pressed an ear against the wall. I couldn't help but want to hear Kratos voice after so long. After a few moments I heard the rest of Lloyd's group enter. Kratos was with them, I was sure.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" He asked. I felt like fainting. He knew Lloyd was his son but even with that note, I'm sure I could use Lloyd against him. I had heard enough and left to the Teth'alle base to consider a new plan.

* * *

It was only a few months later until the renegades had joined forces with Lloyd to release all the seals in both worlds to germinate the Great Seed. The plan was working perfectly. It was so simple. Use Lloyd in order for Kratos to release Origin's Seal and hopefully restore him to his old self. If anyone could turn Kratos back, it would be his own son.

But something went dreadfully wrong. At the final seal I had tagged along with the others wanting to make sure everything went accordingly. Everything was going smoothly until I heard a familiar voice.

"Stop!" I shrank back and listened to what Kratos had to say. Damnit, he had to get in my way so many times. But soon we'd back, I was hoping.

"Kratos, don't get in our way!" Lloyd yelled. He still didn't know the man who stood before him was his father.

"Here me out, if you release this seal the mana links will be completely gone" Kratos explained. I shook my head and rushed out for the first time. I starred Kratos blankly in the face and shot a blast at Kratos. I wasn't thinking but Kratos avoided it easily.

"That's exactly what we want," I hissed. Lloyd jumped back and glanced over at me. I shook my head uneasily.

"Go release the final seal, leave him to me," I commanded. Lloyd nodded and went off onto the top of the tower. I crossed my arms and starred defiantly at Kratos. He didn't say anything, I doubt he cared I was standing once again in front of him.

"So, it's come down to this?" I spoke coldly, not thinking of attacking Kratos at all. Kratos shook his head uneasily.

"You don't understand, the great seed will go out of control if they release the last seal!" Kratos bellowed. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"I doubt that Kratos..." That's all I could say. I couldn't feel those words I were saying. I couldn't just say anything to him after all these years. Damn, he promised he'd never leave. But after all these twisted lies, he was still my enemy.

"Yuan, I do not wish to fight you," He spoke all of a sudden. I opened my eyes and starred at him. I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. After all these years, he still kept one of his promises that he'd never intently harm me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Have you told him your his father?" I spoke bitterly, I just couldn't stay kind and gentle after that day so many years ago. Kratos shook his head.

"No but I will when I feel he is ready," Kratos spoke nervously. I nodded and felt like telling Kratos all these feelings I still had left. "Kratos, I-" but before I could contiune the ground started to shake, they had released the last seal! I went to the warp, Kratos following in pursuit.

"You did it!" I exclaimed. Now, maybe, Martel could get her well deserved sleep and rest. Kratos seemed shocked and looked like he was going to faint.

"No!" He hollered. He shook his head as Lloyd looked over at him.

"What!" He yelled as the ground started to shake. He spoke over the horrible sound that was piercing through the air.

"Hurry! We must get down to the ground level!" He starred at the group and they nodded as they raced through the portal. I starred over at Kratos. This was our third meeting since Yggdrasill had taken power over Kratos. Kratos looked over at me.

"We need to get down now," He hissed as he extended his wings and flew down to the ground. I remained up there for a few more minutes.

"Damnit Kratos..." I spoke as I extended my wings I hated so much and flew down next to him. The others came out a few minutes later. I starred in horror as the great tree blasted out of control and a horrifying yelled pierced me ears. Martel...

The others and Kratos talked about our current situation and I just starred at Kratos. I still couldn't believe we were still enemies. I sighed until he addressed me.

"Yuan, I'm going to pretend I haven't seen you and don't know what you are doing, in return you will order the renegades to fire the mana Cannon at single," He commanded. I nodded as Kratos let slip the slightest smile. I froze but he turned back to the others and told them they would have to shut down the Iselia ranch. I couldn't listen any longer.

"I'll send the renegades right away," I spoke looking over at Sheena. She nodded and I left on my Rheaird back to my base, knowing that the tree would be destroyed shortly. After giving them their commands, I sat down in my room and sighed. The time to finally get Kratos' soul back was approaching...

* * *

"Would you like to meet your father?"

It was late and Zelos had followed through with the drugging of the others. I stood before Lloyd. Lloyd seemed stunned and starred at me with fear.

"What did you do with my dad!" he yelled. I only snickered. I re appeared outside Altessa's house alongside a few renegades and Kratos.

"!" Lloyd spoke as he saw Kratos. I couldn't resist this moment. If Lloyd accepted Kratos as his father, maybe there was a chance that Kratos would return to his self.

It didn't take that long to tell Lloyd his father was Kratos. The minute I spoke the truth Lloyd froze.

"No, it can't be," He began. I turned to Kratos.

"How does it feel to have your own son reject you like that, after what you've done?" I spoke bitterly. Maybe, just maybe Kratos would leave Cruxis to fight alongside his son. If that happened, I'm sure he'd be back to his normal self at last.

"..." Kratos starred at his son. Lloyd seemed so confused and frustarted. I turned to Kratos.

"You changed once you got a family, after that night those many years ago, you lost your ability to fight back. If she hadn't have been with you Kratos she would have never died. What an unfortunate woman," I spoke coldly, trying to get Kratos to understand I never wanted him to fall in love with someone. Someone other then me, and it was so hard to get that point across without coming out and saying I still loved him.

"That's... not it" Kratos spoke uneasily. I shook my head as if I didn't believe what he was saying.

"Don't lie Kratos. You don't understand. You don't understand what I'm trying to tell you," I began but suddenly Lloyd spoke out.

"Don't mock my mom," Lloyd spoke wobbling over. I glanced over and snickered. I casted magic to re appear behind Lloyd and sent a blast of mana at him, just enough to make him faint. Just enough time to talk to Kratos, alone.

But Kratos had jumped in the way of his son. Shit! He fell over and landed squarely on the ground. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Lloyd ran over to Kratos.

"Kratos!" He yelled. I turned to Lloyd.

"You impudent brat, but he's only fainted from an overdose of magic," I explained. I heard a door swing open but a blast of magic blacked me out before I could see who my assassin was.  
Author's Note:

**The last chapter shall be up right when this one is up. So enjoy it! It's the final chapter, with a different ending of Tales**.


	10. Together Forever

Author's Note:

This is my final chapter, or is it? Well it is my final chapter for this story! I can't believe it's already over! Wah!

Warnings: Spoilers. Some language, Some Yaoi :)

Choices Of An Angel  
Chapter Ten: Together Forever

The next time I came across Kratos was at Origin's seal. I had heard from Lloyd's group that Kratos was going to release the seal. It wasn't such a bad idea, but the seal was based on Kratos' mana. I couldn't let him die so I tagged along. I was hidden of course.

I had made my way to the Heimdall forest when Kratos arrived. It hadn't been long before Lloyd and the others made their way into the forest. I watched uneasily as Kratos drew his weapon. Lloyd seemed shocked, but nodded and un-sheathed his swords. I watched as the two dueled. It took about three minutes before Kratos fell to his knees.

Almost running out, I waited it out and watched as Kratos pressed his hand against the seal. Damnit! no! I ran out and caught Kratos as he fell backwards.

"Kratos..." I spoke concerned. The others seemed shocked I was there. Uneasily I explainied.

"He's fine, I gave him some of my mana," I told them. I looked down at Kratos and he cracked open an eye.

"Humph... it seems I've failed to die yet again," He spoke. He managed a smile up at me. It was in my best interests to smile back and not say anything, so i did.

"Dieing won't solve anything!" Lloyd spoke shaking his head. He was right. I looked down at Kratos. One of Lloyd's group members told him to release the seal.

I let Kratos to his feet slowly. He starred at me for a few minutes. I raised my eye brow and he gave me another smile and spoke in a small voice so only I could hear.

"Thank you, yet again Yuan," He spoke. I nodded, it wasn't like I didn't want to save him. 

"No problem," I replied, lost on words. I knew we couldn't talk while the others were around. Kratos turned to where Origin had appeared.

"Origin, Lloyd desires a pact to save the world that Mithos has corrupted. I once also went along with these ideals, but it took my own son to show me there was another path," Kratos spoke. Origin nodded as Lloyd's group began to duel. Both me and Kratos stepped back.

"And thanks to you," Kratos admitted. I gave a meek smile. Kratos looked down, trying not to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry yet again, for what Mithos did to you," Kratos spoke. I gave a slight nod. Kratos continued, "I'm sorry I let Mithos cloud my judgment, I'm so sorry Yuan.."

It was the outcome that I had wanted all along. With a small smile, I spoke softly.

"Just don't ever leave me Kratos," I spoke softly. It was my only wish. I didn't want him to ever leave again. Not again. Kratos smiled back at me and nodded.

"It's the least I can do," He spoke. The old feelings I had craved for all these years were slowly flowing back to us. But the couldn't go on for long before Lloyd and the others defeated Origin. They were incredibly strong for humans and half-elves.

Sheena made the pact alongside Lloyd. But something unexpected happened. Mithos' soul and mind appeared behind Lloyd and threatened to take over him. Kratos jolted forward, but I grabbed him back, not thinking. I didn't want to lose him again.

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled as she pushed him out of the way. Mithos controlled Colette's body and sent down a powerful wave of earth quakes. The tower of salvation slowly collasped, sending shards of concrete flying through the air.

"Colette!" Lloyd yelled as Mithos disappeared. Kratos looked down and I whispered softly to him.

"Lloyd will save her, don't worry," I spoke in his ear. Kratos sighed and nodded and turned to Lloyd.

"I ask that we go to Dirk's house before pursing Mithos," Kratos asked. Shifting uneasily, I watched wanting to know what Kratos was up to. Lloyd, disdainfully, nodded. We all got on Rheairds and flew to Dirk's house.

It didn't take long to arrive at the dwarve's house. Lloyd ran ahead followed by Sheena and the others. Kratos and I lingered for a few minutes.

"I'll stay out here," I spoke, unsure that I was accepted in Lloyd's view. With a shake of acknowledgement, Kratos followed the others.

I finally had a few moments to re-gather my thoughts. After all these years, Kratos and I were back together. It felt like the day I met Martel. It was incredible feeling. After all my attempts, Kratos finally had regained his soul. And hopefully, things could go back to how they were.

It took a long time before the group exited the house. In Lloyd's hands were two new blades. I suspected the sacred wood Kratos told me about was needed for a process in making them. Lloyd and Kratos spoke for a few minutes alone. I was starting to fear that Kratos would leave with his son and leave me alone once again. But Lloyd nodded at Kratos and left the area.

Taking a few minutes to understand everything that happened, I walked over to Kratos. Unsure what to say I just stood there as I thought of something to say, or ask.

"You're not going with him?" I asked. Kratos shook his head. "Why?" I inquired. Kratos sighed and sat down on the bench next to me.

"We both have our own paths in life. But I will continue to see him on and off, but he told me he is setting off on a journey to hunt down all exsphere. It's just what Anna would have done. He asked me if I wanted to come, but I had my own ideas about my life, and plus I couldn't stand seeing all the souls lost," He spoke. Within a few minutes, he gave me a warm smile. I starred at him in dis-belief, Kratos was going to stay with me? It felt too good to be true, so I stuttered.

"Are you saying?" I asked. Kratos continued to smile and spoke softly.

"Yes Yuan, I did promise you I'd never leave. But I'm staying with you because I want to, not because of my promise," I felt as light as a feather. I starred at Kratos feeling like I was going to faint.

"Kratos," I spoke in a relief tone. He put a hand on my shoulder and continued.

"And plus," His voice was nervous. Shaking my head, I turned to face him face to face.

"Kratos, I know how you feel, so you don't have to say anything, just," I closed my eyes as Kratos looked relieved. "Just say you feel the same for me"

Kratos nodded and then spoke softly.

"Yuan, I will always be with you, and I will never lose these feelings I have for you, I love you," He spoke. He had said it so strong, and with so much certainty.

"Thank you Kratos," I spoke closing my eyes. I replayed his last words and sat there next to him, in his arms. He rested his head against mine.

"Anytime,"

Author's Note:  
hehehehe I loved this! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my beloved Yuan kratos story! I find it so hard to write yaoi love stuff. Anyway, I'm so glad Yuan and Kratos ended up together. I keep re reading this chapter, it's so cute! And It's not the overpoweirng yaoi. Gosh GO YUAN AND KRATOS!


End file.
